


Cat got your tongue?

by hotcocoa



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, M/M, just puns, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Friends to lovers</p>
<p>This was just an excuse for them to make puns I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat got your tongue?

Bokuto sat on Kuroo’s bed, controller in hand and eyes on the screen, but he and Kuroo were pushing each other so much that they seemed to be fighting more in real life than in the video game.

“Bro, that was my elbow!”

“You’re the one that jammed it into my ribcage!”

“Yeah but your ribs hurt!”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Well it’s not mi—AH!” Bokuto cried as a particularly hard shove from Kuroo sent him tumbling off the bed.

“You jerk!” he yelled, pulling himself back up and looking in dismay at the game he had just lost, “that’s cheating!”

“Sorry, bro.” Kuroo shrugged and cast a sly glance at Bokuto. “I didn’t mean to…ruffle your feathers.”

“IS THAT A FUCKING PUN?!” Bokuto screamed as he climbed back up onto the bed. “You’ve gotta be _kitten_ me!”

“Oho, it’s on!” Kuroo replied. “Owl bet you can’t even come up with any more.”

“Nice try, my puns are purrfect!” Bokuto retorted, getting up in Kuroo’s face.

“Well, I’m pretty talon-ted myself,” Kuroo said modestly, placing a hand on his chest.

“Oh yeah, you’ve got me cracking up right meow!”

Kuroo frowned. Bokuto grinned. “Cat got your tongue?” he asked gleefully.

“No, I’m having a _hoot_ right now!” Kuroo said triumphantly.

“Yeah, well…well…,” Bokuto faltered. “I’m a-meow-zing, so there!”

Kuroo burst out laughing. “Bro, that was so lame,” he managed between gasps.

Bokuto crawled up to the top of the bed and buried his head under a pillow. “I know,” came his muffled voice in response. “I’m not a-meow-zing. My puns are terrible.”

“Bokuto.” Kuroo sounded only slightly exasperated. He tried to pull the pillow off of Bokuto but he held it tightly. “Bro, we were both making lame puns. I don’t think anyone’s a winner here.”

“You’re right,” Bokuto replied. “I’m a loser.”

“Yeah, okay, prove it,” Kuroo replied, grabbing one of the pillows that wasn’t currently aiding Bokuto in his dejected state. “Let me beat your ass in a pillow fight,” he said as he swung the pillow and smacked it against Bokuto’s back.

Bokuto yelped and pulled his head back surprise. “Ha!” Kuroo yelled as he pulled his arms back for another hit.

“Bro, no—wait—” Bokuto protested, throwing up his arms to protect himself.

“Yeah, I know, you’re trying to mope,” Kuroo said, “but I won’t let you! Defend yourself!”

Bokuto pushed the tips of his forefingers together. “But I really am…a loser…” he pouted, looking down at them.

Kuroo stopped mid-swing and sighed, dropping the pillow and kneeling in front of Bokuto. “Hey bro, do you think I’m cool?” he asked.

“Uh huh,” Bokuto replied without looking up.

“Of course you do. Do you think I would be friends with someone who wasn’t also really cool?” Kuroo prompted.

“Maybe,” Bokuto replied stubbornly, still refusing to looking up.

“Hey.” Kuroo grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. Bokuto’s expression didn’t change. “You’re my best bro, alright? I—god damn it,” Kuroo said, and the next thing he knew he was kissing his best friend.

Bokuto’s eyes came into focus and he made a noise of surprise. Kuroo pulled back with wide eyes, horrified that he had just _done_ that, without asking, while Bokuto was out of it, what was he thinking? “Shit,” he said, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“No, do it again,” Bokuto said quickly. If nothing else, it was a welcome distraction from his negative thoughts, but honestly…he didn’t think he’d mind kissing Kuroo some more.

Maybe a lot more.

Kuroo stared at him in mild surprise, but smiled. “Yeah, okay,” he replied, and placed his hand on Bokuto’s jaw, half leaning in and half pulling Bokuto up towards him.

Kissing Bokuto was like just about everything else with Bokuto: intense. Even though Kuroo had initiated the kiss, Bokuto responded with contagious enthusiasm that lit a fire in him. When he felt Bokuto’s tongue trace along his upper lip, Kuroo didn’t hesitate to let him in, and at some point he realized he had somehow ended up on his back between Bokuto and the bed. When they finally pulled apart, flushed and slightly panting, they just stared at each other for a minute until Bokuto’s face spread into a grin and he leaped off the bed.

“Yep, I’m a winner!” he declared, placing his fists on his hips triumphantly. “Hey hey hey!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and grabbed the front of Bokuto’s shirt to pull him back onto the bed. “Shut up, you annoying owl,” he muttered against his lips before he kissed him again.


End file.
